


If Mary had raised the boys

by D_D



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Probably more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_D/pseuds/D_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Sam and Dean had been raised by Mary?<br/>This is based on a post on tumblr (that unfortunately I can't find) in which it was questioned what would have happened if Mary raised Dean, although i will change some things. In the post they didn't mention Sam but after some meditation I've decided to include him. Also I think in the post Dean was a dancer but I don't know a thing about dancers so I will change that too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Mary and John were happy once. Their love was a true one once. They met when they were young, when they thought they had the world at their feet. Mary’s father didn’t approve, he didn’t think John was good enough for his daughter, even though he saw how happy he made her. It only made Mary want John more, it was a way to leave the life he had next to her father and the family business.

When Mary’s parents died in a car crash she relied on John, who took care of her and helped her to carry on. They married months after that.

Their relationship was at its best when Mary announced she was pregnant. They bought a house in Lawrence, where they grew up, and started decorating the nursery for baby Dean, who was loved long before he was born.

When Dean was a few months old their marriage began to break. The stress led to little arguments and the routine began to weigh on them. Dean grew up not understanding why his father left home from time to time, but he knew he made his mom upset, so he hugged her and behaved so he wouldn’t upset his mom more than she already was.

When Dean turned four they took him to the cinema, then to the park, and then they went to eat burgers in a restaurant that according to Dean “ _they have the goodest burgers in the world_ ”. That afternoon Mary baked him a pie, Dean’s favorite, and he unwrapped his presents. Before ten he was already in bed, exhausted. While Mary was tugging him in she told him there was a present left, when Dean asked what it was she told him he was going to have a little brother or sister.

When Sammy was born the tension between Mary and John hadn’t deceased, but John didn’t left the house anymore. They had two kids now, they needed to stick together to be able to take care of them.

When Sammy was six months old, a dead short caused a fire that burn their house. It started in the nursery where Mary was singing a lullaby to Sam, who had woken up. Fortunately they could escape in time but they were the ones who had inhaled more smoke. As she saw their house burning to ashes from the street, Mary thought it was a great metaphor about her marriage, it wasn’t funny.

They went to the hospital, because of the smoke. The Winchester boys were in the green room while Mary and Sammy were being attended, the doctors had put Mary in a room so she could rest while they checked Sam. After a while the doctors told Mary she may lose her baby, and the world stopped spinning for her.

She felt sick, she tried to breathe as the doctors explained that they were going to wait to see how Sam progressed, that he had inhaled a lot of smoke, that he may not make it. Her baby. Her baby may not make it. She was sobbing by the time John entered the room and hold her. It was then when Dean saw them, he understood something bad happened, something really really bad.

In the motel room John rented that night, he told Dean that his baby brother was really sick. It was the first time he saw his dad crying, he hated when his parents cried.

Sam made it, and after him and Mary were released from the hospital they were paid for the incident, the hospital, the house… Enough money to support them for a while.

They rented an apartment and after things went back to “normal” Mary started thinking. She knew her marriage was over. They argued a lot more, John left a lot more and drank a lot more. It was then when she understood they weren’t truly in love. Maybe they never were. It was then when she decided she had had enough.

They divorced when Dean was five years old and Sam one. Mary got the custody of the kids, it didn’t required too much effort since John was an alcoholic. The insurance money was hers too.

She moved to a small town in South Dakota called Sioux Fall. She needed a change and in that town they needed a nurse to take care of the small clinic. It was going to be hard. Raising two boys all by herself was going to be really hard but she would manage.

They were living in an old house outside town, it was the one they could afford, next to a salvage yard called Bobby’s. Dean was thrilled, John was a mechanic and Dean inherited his love for classic cars. The second day in town, as Mary was holding Sam in her arms to calm him, she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and saw a woman with a huge smile and short hair and a man with dirty clothes and a cup.

“Hi, can I help you?”

“Hello” said the woman. “My name’s Jody Mills, I’m the sheriff, and this is Bobby Singer, sorry if we bother you, we are neighbors and we wanted to say hi so… hi.”

Mary smiled, a bit embarrassed about her appearance, moving out didn’t let anyone to keep the fashion. “I’m Mary, this is little Sammy. It’s a pleasure to meet you, um, would you like to go inside? I have pie and coffee”. As the two went inside Mary said “sorry for the mess, it’s been quite busy.”

Dean was playing with the Scalextric in the living room, and after a few minutes he had Bobby and Jody eating out of his hand. Mary had to admit it, her son was pretty charming.

Few weeks later Bobby, Jody became good friends with Mary and they helped her with her kids. Mary was starting to feel optimistic, she started to think that maybe things were going to be alright.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Dean and Mary starts wondering...

In a month Mary knew practically everyone in town. People seemed to accept them. Dean was making friends in school, especially with some kid named Tom. And Sam was already cooing noises and crawling like crazy. The only one who knew about John were Bobby and Jody though, but they didn't mention him.

Days passed calmly until one night. Dean had been quieter lately and Mary was starting to worry. She suddenly realized that maybe her son missed John. As she tugged him to bed she asked.

“Hon, are you okay?” Dean nodded, but Mary didn't believe him. “Has this something to do with your dad?”

Dean frowned and shook his head. “No, it’s not for him. He upset you, you look happy now” Mary felt like crying, really, but she had to restrain, Dean was upset about something.

“Did something happened at school?” Dean nodded and Mary frowned. “Would you like to explain it to me sweetie?”

“We were in class and the teacher said we should give a hug to someone in class, but it had to be someone we liked so I hugged Tom and then Steve laughed at me”

“Oh Dean I’m sorry”. Mary didn't really know what to say. She didn't really cared if her kids wooed boys or girls an even if Dean was really young and this may not mean a thing… how do you explain to a five year-old that some people are assholes?

“It’s okay. The teacher sent him out and he missed the cartoons”

Mary smiled and caressed Dean’s hair and then looked at Dean again. “Did Tom say something?”

Dean shook his head “He hugged me back when it was his turn” he said with a big smile.

“That’s great De. Now you should sleep though. That way you will have energy to play with Tom and your friends tomorrow” Dean nodded and yawned.

“Night mommy”

Mary kissed his forehead “Goodnight my prince, and remember, angels are watching over you”.

When Mary laid in bed she couldn't sleep, she was a bit worried about Dean. What if he was actually not straight and he grew up thinking awful things about himself. What if other kids gave him a bad time? She decided to go to the library in the morning, maybe there were some books that could help her help her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter, I know. But a lot of things are happening right now and I don't really have much time. Sorry guys. I will update as soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far. Sorry if there are any mistakes in the writing.  
>  You can follow me on Tumblr (heavenlysupernatural.tumblr.com). Comments are always welcomed!


End file.
